One Kiss
by Heavenly Pearl
Summary: In an alternate future where the Black Moon's plans succeed, Neo-Queen Serenity is held prisoner by Prince Demando. However, when an injured King Endymion is captured, Demando agrees to let her see him for the price of a kiss.


One Kiss

Neo-Queen Serenity sat staring out the window at the former Crystal Tokyo - which had been renamed Diamond City after the Black Moon Clan took over - and sighed, remembering back to the days when the world was peaceful and happy.

Her memory of those better times was the only thing that sustained her nowadays. She held onto those precious recollections like a drowning swimmer held onto a life preserver, aware that if she let go of them, she would surely drown under the weight of her depression.

Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter… She wiped back a tear, flashing back to the battle that had decided everything. One by one, her guardian senshi had fallen as they fought to protect her and the city from the Black Moon's invasion. Their power alone had not been enough to defeat the powerful enemy, but with the Silver Crystal's mysterious disappearance right before the battle began, she could do nothing but watch as her friends died in front of her.

As for Endymion and her precious Small Lady, Serenity had no clue as to if either of them were still alive. Her daughter had vanished around the same time as the crystal, and Endymion…

A knock on the door to the bedroom broke Serenity away from her thoughts. Knowing exactly who was calling on her, she walked over to the door and turned the lock.

"Go away, Demando," she ordered in a low, but firm, voice. "I don't want to talk to you."

"That's too bad, because I need to talk to you."

Serenity heard a soft click as Prince Demando unlocked the door with his key. She took a step back as the door swung open, revealing the imposing figure of the Black Moon Clan's leader.

"I believe you forget your place, _Usa-ko_," he said as he entered the room. "You may still wear that pretty crown upon your brow, but you are no longer the queen of this planet." Bridging the gap between them, he cupped Serenity's chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "Of course, if you would only accept my proposal, you could be queen once again, ruling by my side."

"I will _never_ agree to be your queen, you bastard," she said defiantly, eyes blazing. "And don't call me Usa-ko. Only Mamo-chan can call me that."

Demando brought his hand back down. "I have told you many times before - do not mention that name in my presence. If you must speak of him, at least refer to him as Endymion or the former king."

"I will call my husband by whatever name I like. Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-"

"Enough!" Demando banged his fist against the wall. "If you say that name one more time, I swear I will make certain you never see him again!"

That shut her up fast. "Then Ma- I mean, Endymion - he's still alive?" she asked, clutching at the front of her dress. "You found him?"

"For now," he replied after a short pause. "The Four Ayakashi sisters discovered him this morning, hiding in the home of Gurio and Naru Umino. Of course, those treasonous rebels were killed immediately, but the sisters brought the former king back to the palace for me to cast final judgment."

Tears threatened to burst forth at the news of Naru's and Umino's deaths, but Serenity held them back, refusing to give Demando the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Where is he?" she asked instead, focusing on the second part of what Demando had said - the one piece of hopeful news she had heard since the Black Moon took over the city. "Let me see my husband."

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet. Endymion suffered numerous injuries during his escape. Your friends did a decent job of treating him, considering their lack of supplies, but he's still in critical condition."

"That's all the more reason to let me see him!"

Serenity started to open the door, intending to find him herself, but Demando slammed it shut again and pinned her up against the wall.

"You are still my prisoner, Usagi," he reminded her in a low voice, bringing his mouth right next to her ear. "I was kind enough to allow Endymion's injuries to be treated, but I can just as easily give the order to have him killed."

Though feeling uncomfortable by his proximity, Serenity tried her best not to squirm. "I-Is that a threat?"

"Consider it more of a warning," he said, bringing his arms back down and taking a step back. "I have been quite patient with you, my dear. If I so wanted, I could have easily used the powers of my Third Eye to put you under my control."

"Why haven't you?"

"Too easy. The reason why I so desire you is because of your passion, after all." He brought a hand up to caress her cheek, which Serenity slapped away. "See? That's what I like! The more you hate me, the more I want you."

"That makes no sense," she said. "You would rather I fear you than love you?"

"Love?" Demando laughed. "Love is nothing but a fairy tale."

For the first time, Serenity felt sorry for the prince, unable to imagine living a life without love. "No, it's not." With a shaking hand, she placed her palm over his heart.

His eyes widened slightly. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your heart - it's pounding," she said. "You're scared." Serenity shook her head; that wasn't right. "No, you're nervous." She glanced up at him. "_I'm_ making you nervous?"

Averting his eyes, he shoved her hand away. "Don't be ridiculous."

_Maybe I am being silly, _Serenity thought, hugging herself. Of course Demando didn't have any real feelings toward her; all he wanted was to possess her like some pretty object.

"Look, if you want to see him so badly, maybe we can make a deal," Demando said in a softer voice than he had been using.

"What kind of deal?"

He only paused for a moment before responding. "One hour, one kiss. I'll let you visit Endymion for an hour if you let me kiss you."

Serenity brought her fingers to her lips. "A k-kiss?"

Demando arched an eyebrow. "I suppose your so-called 'love' for him isn't as strong as you thought, if it is taking you this long to answer. Don't you want to see him?"

"That isn't fair! You're asking me to cheat on my husband."

"Well, if that is what is holding you back, maybe I should get rid of that pesky husband of yours."

"So now it's a choice between kissing you or sending him to his death?" she asked, horrified.

"I didn't say that." Demando clenched his fists at his side. "You're twisting my words around."

"But you will kill him eventually, if I don't give into you?"

"Just forget about it," he said, pushing her aside and opening the door. "The deal is now off the table."

"Wait!" Serenity grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him. "Please, let me see him," she begged, no longer caring if it made her seem weak. "It doesn't even have to be for an hour. I just need to see him with my own eyes. I'll even kiss you, if that's what you want, just please -"

"Fine."

Demando took her by the elbow, leading her out of the room and down to the medical ward where Endymion was being held. Serenity barely held back a gasp when she saw him through the small window in the door, the majority of his body covered with bruises and bandages.

"You may have one hour with him," Demando said.

"I can?" She had assumed he would take her right back to the room after letting her have a glimpse. "But -"

"I do requirement my payment upfront, though. One kiss, one hour."

"R-Right."

Serenity turned to face Demando and closed her eyes, trying to imagine that it was Endymion who stood in front of her instead of the cold-hearted Black Moon prince. _You can do this, _she thought, mentally preparing herself as she lifted up her chin. _I know Mamo-chan will forgive me. As long as it's just a kiss…_

However, when the moment finally came, it was only a chaste peck on her right cheek. Serenity's eyes fluttered open.

"Demando?"

"I have received my payment in full," he declared. He turned back around, his cape swishing dramatically behind him. "You have one hour. I will return for you then."

Serenity stared at the prince's retreating back, wondering what had just happened. Surely when he had suggested the deal, Demando had more in mind than just a simple kiss on the cheek, so why had he changed his mind at the last minute?

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the prince. It didn't matter why; the only thing that mattered was that she had one hour with her beloved Mamo-chan.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Evil Prevails" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


End file.
